No Mahe no, Ana y Mia no son tus amigas - Rubelangel
by uwu193
Summary: Mangel empieza a escuchar unas voces que prometen ayudarle a adelgazar y ser mejor, pero todo eso sale muy mal al enterarse de que esas dos voces no son ni mas ni menos que enfermedades que lo mataran, rubius lo descubre ¿Lo ayudara a tiempo? ¿O dejara a su mejor amigo morir lentamente?


**Narra Mangel**

No lo entiendo... realmente no lo entiendo ¿que problema tienen las personas con mi peso? si a mi no me molesta ¿por que a los demas si? tanta critica por como me veo llega un punto en donde me hace sentir mal ¿tan mal estoy? esta bien, estoy gordo pero ¿tanto les importa eso a ellos?

**"Claro que importa, nadie te tomara enserio si estas gordo"**

¿Eh? quien dijo eso, estoy solo... ah, me estoy volviendo loco

**"No estas loco, estas arruinado pero yo te puedo ayudar"**

Miro a todos los lados de mi habitacion, no hay nadie... ¿quien eres? no te hare caso! en nada, no te conozco!

**"Vale vale, soy ana tu nueva mejor amiga! te ayudare a adelgazar y a ser mas aceptado"**

¿Adelgazar? yo... no tengo ganas de adelgazar, estoy bien asi

**"Tus suscriptores merecen algo mas ¿no? y tu querido... Rubius tambien ¿no?"**

Mis suscriptores... ellos merecen algo mas pero ¿si adelgazo lograre que ellos me quieren mas? y ¿Rubius? el me quiere asi, no tiene problemas con mi peso...

**"Ellos lo dicen para no hacerte sentir mal, a Rubius le averguenzas por tu fisico, pero tranquilo con mi ayuda aparte de verte mejor, te sentiras mejor solo... dame una oportunidad"**

No tengo muchas opciones, esta bien... te dare una oportunidad, ayudame! si me haces sentir mejor con mi salud y mi fisico te lo agradecere de por vida

**"No tengas miedo, no te arrepentiras y vas a ser perfecto"**

No espero ser perfecto... solo poder sentirme y verme mejor para asi no avergonzar a nadie mas

La puerta empieza a sonar y se escucha la voz de rubius del otro lado, mi mejor amigo

\- Eeh! Mahe, vamos a ir de fiesta junto a Auron, ¿te vas a venir con nosotros no? - se le notaba emocionado, que lindo

Sali de mi habitacion y vi a Rubius sonriendo mientras esperaba paciente la respuesta

\- Slaro que voy Rubiuh, sera divertido - hable mientras notaba como su sonrisa se ampliaba mucho mas que antes

**"Mas te vale no comer nada, no vaya a ser que engordes mas y despues no te quede nada"**

Esa pequeña voz, ana... me bajo la moral de un golpe

\- Bueno, preparate y vamos, te espero en la puerta asi nos vamos juntos - me comento un muy feliz Rubius

Volvi a mi habitacion y empece a probarme ropa, me veia en el espejo... nada me gustaba, todo me quedaba demasiado mal o apretado

**"Ah... te lo dije, gordo. vas a hacer una dieta conmigo y no puedes decir que no"**

¿Dietas? yo no hago dietas

**"Pues la haras, pero tranquilo no es nada... solo dejaras de comer**"

Eeh!?! yo no dejare de comer, eso me hara mal

**"No tonto... iras poco a poco disminuyendo las comidas, haciendo ayunos largos y haciendo mucho pero mucho ejercicio si no lo haces, no me quedara otra que castigarte"**

¿Castigarme? ¿como haras eso si solo eres una voz?

**"Soy una voz si, tengo todo el poder dentro de tu cabeza, asi que no provoques Miguel, te vas a arrepentir si lo haces"**

Esta bien, esta bien... te hare caso, solo no me hagas daño

**"Mas te vale, ahora termina de prepararte que tienes que ir con Ruben"**

Me termine de preparar ya mas desanimado y fui, el me estaba esperando y cuando volteo a verme su hermosa sonrisa volvio a aparecer ¿el se averguenza de mi? no lo parece pero, una cosa es lo que dice y otra es la que piensa

\- ¿Vamos Mahe? Auron ya llego y nos esta esperando con zumitos - comento riendo leve y abriendo la puerta a su paso -

\- Claro, vamos Rubiuh no lo hagamos esperar mas al Auron - sonrei falsamente esperando que no se diera cuenta y salimos, cerrando con llave para que no pasara nada malo mientras no estabamos

**Veinte minutos mas tarde**

Hacia unos minutos que ya habiamos llegado a la fiesta, estabamos los tres sentados en una mesa hablando y riendo como siempre, aparecieron unos camareros y empezaron a dejar comida, bastante rica y apetecible la verdad

**"No vas a comer"**

¿Por que no?

**"Estas gordo y ya quedamos en un acuerdo, solo vas a comer cuando yo te lo diga y haras mucho ejercicio siempre que te lo diga"**

Auron y Rubius comian mientras que yo estaba intentando controlar mi ansiedad por agarrar de esos ricos bocadillos

\- Eheey, Mangel venga come un poco tio - exclamo Auron al ver que no habia agarrado nada desde que los camareros habian traido las cosas

**"No le haras caso, dile que no tienes hambre"**

Suspire nervioso y sonrei leve

\- Gracias Auron, pero realmente no tengo hambre en estos momentos - el me correspondio la sonrisa y asentio, me salve

\- No no no, mi Mahe va a comer algo, esta rico! por favor - el me miro fijo al igual que Auron

**"NO."**

\- Eh y-yo realmente no tengo hambre chicos, enserio - trate de lucir lo mas calmado posible, pero a distancia se notaban mis nervios

\- ¿Ni por tu mejor amigo? - pregunto un Rubius haciendo un puchero muy tierno y dandome un bocadillo lentamente

Suspire, no puedo decirle que no

**"Si puedes! NO LO HAGAS"**

No, no puedo... agarre el bocadillo y me lo meti en la boca, logrando que tanto Rubius como Auron levantaran las manos en señal de victoria

**"¿Que hablamos sobre no hacerme caso?"**

Perdon...

**"Nada de perdon, nos vamos ahora a casa"**

P-pero...

**"AHORA ES AHORA"**

Me levante y mire mi celular, no era muy tarde aun asi hice una señal de sorpresa y voltee a ver a los chicos

\- ¡No le di de comer a mi gato! chicos tengo que ir ¿vale? me la pase genial con ustedes, son los mejores! - sonrei, ellos tambien lo hicieron y nos despedimos

**Otros veinte minutos despues**

**"Eres un idiota, un idiota gordo"**

Me encontraba tirado en el piso, no llegue ni a ir a mi habitacion que empece a sentir una sensacion de culpa y dolor en todos lados y lo primero que atine a hacer es recostarme en posicion fetal con una lagrima que otra cayendo por mis mejillas

**"Llora... solo eso sabes hacer llorar como gordo, por eso Rubius esta avergonzado de tenerte como su mejor amigo"**

Rubius no esta avergonzado de que sea su amigo, lo hemos sido durante muchos años! asi que callate... que no sabes nada

**"¿que tan seguro estas de que rubius te sigue viendo como un amigo? antes puede ser, cuando no estabas gordo, solo mirate gordo, inutil y sin humor... un gordo que si no fuera por la fama de su amigo seria un don nadie muriendo a base de hamburgesas, cualquiera se sentiria avergonzado de tener un amigo como vos"**

Me quede callado... tienes razon, en todo lo tienes soy un inutil y si adelgazando es la unica forma a que rubius me quiera yo... hare lo que sea por conseguirlo

**"asi me gusta, ¿ahora me dejaras ayudarte a adelgazar?**

si... claro que si! te hare caso en todo, no pondre ningun pero mas

**"¿entonces dejaras de comer y solo haras ejercicio?"**

yo... si, eso hare si tu quieres... mejor amiga

**"ok, entonces descansa, mañana tienes mucho que haces"**


End file.
